poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
G-Merl Encounters Father Time
Here is the scene where G-Merl meets Father Time for the first time in War of the Apocalypse. (We see G-Merl still unconscious until a water came out of nowhere splashing and waking up G-Merl) Father Time: Oh good. You're awake. G-Merl: What happened? Father Time: Emotions, feelings happened. Then you slip and hit your head. Not your finest hour. Want to see my finest hour? It's around here somewhere. (A clock fell and G-Merl dodged it) G-Merl: Hey, watch it! Father Time: Sorry. G-Merl: Who are you? Father Time: I am Father Time. (More clocks starts to fall off of him) G-Merl: You don't look so hot. Father Time: I don't feel so hot, then I guess that to be inspected, consinering there's some craz-o villains trying to rule the universe and stuff by using Legendary Pokémon as weapons. G-Merl: Why are saying crazo, too, it's crazy!! Father Time: In the future is craz-o, I'm just being errogantly appropriate. But anyways, how about you, how are you doing? G-Merl: Bad! I'd messed up and everybody hates my guts now. They're better off without me anyway, wherever they are. Father Time: Well that's one way to look at it. While you're out, your friends have been busy. They'd take a jet towards Tokyo, Japan. The Heroes engage to an epic final battle with those arch enemies of yours. And also many Legendary Pokémon also engage in an epic Legendary Pokémon battle. It's weird really? They don't stand a chance. Guess I'll never understand humanity. G-Merl: Why are you showing me all this? I blew it! I'd lost Sunset Shimmer. Father Time: Sunset Shimmer, uh? You're not friends anymore. G-Merl: Tell me so herself. Father Time: Ah, that's rough. Well I'm sure you did all you could to make her happy too. G-Merl: Uh yeah, I did a bunch of stuff, I'd go and comfort her, I'd always save her life! Father Time: Whoa, you did do a lot. G-Merl: I know. There'e literally nothing else I could do. Father Time: If only there was a word out there you can say to her, a word that shows her that you feel bad about it. G-Merl: Yeah, in another language Then when am I gonna have time to learn another language? Father Time: (Sighs) "Sorry", G-Merl. The word is "sorry." And if you really want to say it to her, you know where to find her. (They see the image of Tokyo, Japan then a clock fell on top of G-Merl and misses) G-Merl: Will you be careful! Father Time: I'm not long for this existence, but at least I won't leave here with any regrets. How about you? G-Merl: I got to go there and say "I'm sorry". (G-Merl then runs and goes back to the ship) Father Time: I took the liberty of filling your tank up while you were out. That'll be $50.000. G-Merl: What?! I don't have that kind of money! Father Time: Just kidding. It's on the house. G-Merl: Okay, and bye. Father Time: Geez. Can't take a joke? G-Merl: I'm coming, Sunset Shimmer. Emerl. My Friends. And Tino. (He activates the ship and takes off to Tokyo) Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes